


A Match Made In Tarot

by klaineanummel



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Incorrect use of tarot cards, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineanummel/pseuds/klaineanummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Guess what?”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Kurt's heart skips a beat, as it always does whenever Blaine is anywhere near him, “What?”</i></p><p>  <i>“Wes and David are helping me find my soul mate.” </i></p><p>Or the one where Blaine doesn't understand how Tarot cards work and Wes and David take advantage of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Match Made In Tarot

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is very loosely based on [this](http://rocketssurgery.tumblr.com/post/74407156773/heartwolf-they-were-totally-those-friends-who) fanart by rocketssurgery. please note that i am not wiccan and have no knowledge of tarot cards - all i really know is that they don't mean what Blaine thinks they mean. this was also written for my klainebingo prompt "matchmaking"  
> rebloggable on tumblr [here](http://klaineanummel.tumblr.com/post/113718001065/a-match-made-in-tarot)

A hand slaps down on top of Kurt's textbook, making him jump and look up to see Blaine grinning at him, “Guess what?”

Kurt's heart skips a beat, as it always does whenever Blaine is anywhere near him, “What?”

“Wes and David are helping me find my soul mate.”

Kurt narrows his eyes and repeats, “What?”

Blaine heaves a long, love filled sigh and drops himself into the seat opposite Kurt, “My soul mate, Kurt. You know, the guy I'm destined to be with forever? Wes and David have been learning how to read tarot cards and they're using their new found skills to help me find happiness.”

“O…kay?”

“It's exciting, Kurt! Be excited with me!”

Kurt chuckles. He's never been able to keep a straight face around Blaine's infectious smile for long, “Alright, alright. What have they found so far?”

Blaine claps his hands together, “Well, I got The Hanged Man first, which means that my soul mate's name will end with T. Then I got the King of Wants, which means his name will start with a K, and finally I got the four of swords, meaning his name has four letters in it.”

“That's… a little specific, don't you think?” Kurt says, “Are you sure that's what those cards mean?”

“Of course! Wes and David are very dedicated, and when they put their mind to something they give it their all.”

“I just… are you sure they aren't messing with you? I mean, come on, starts with K, ends with T, four letters? Really?”

Blaine just blinks at him and tilts his head to the side. “What do you mean?”

“I- Never mind,” Kurt shakes his head, “So your soul mate's name has four letters in it and it starts with K and ends with T. Do you know anybody whose name matches that description?”

Blaine sighs, “No! I've been going over it in my head all day and I can't think of anyone,” Kurt's heart drops to the bottom of his stomach, “That's why I came to find you. I thought, if anyone can help me find a man whose name starts with K, ends with T, and has four letters, it's Kurt!”

Kurt stares at him, but Blaine just keeps smiling. He doesn't get it. He really, honestly, doesn't get it. “Well, Blaine, I'll let you know if I find anyone whose name matches that description.”

“Really?” Blaine reaches across the table and squeezes Kurt's hands, “You're the best.”

“Yeah,” Kurt nods, “I know.”

**

“Wes and David read my cards again,” Blaine announces as soon as he's seated cross legged on Kurt's bed. Kurt raises an eyebrow at him from where he's sitting by his desk.

“Oh really? The first reading wasn't specific enough?”

Blaine shakes his head, oblivious to the sarcasm lacing Kurt's words, “No, because I still haven't found him yet. This time I got The Emperor, which means that my soul mate has a strong interest in fashion. I also drew The Star, which means that he has an amazing singing voice, and then I drew Page of Swords, which means that he goes to the same school as me.”

Kurt honestly cannot believe his ears, “He- There is no way a tarot card has the meaning 'he goes to the same school as you'.”

“Well, it doesn't always mean that. If the person is out of school it means that they work together.”

He's serious. He is actually 100% dead serious. “Well, I guess things are getting narrowed down, huh? Likes fashion, amazing singing voice, goes to Dalton, four letter name that starts with K and ends with T. I wonder who that could be.” He gives Blaine a pointed look, but it seems to go right past him.

“I know right? I've been wondering too. I can't believe he's so close, Kurt! He could be on this very floor of the dorms. He could be sitting right next door to you.”

“Or in this very room,” Kurt mutters.

“Sorry?” Blaine says. Kurt rolls his eyes.

“Nothing, don't worry. Why don't you make a list of all the guys you know who fit at least three of the criteria and we can go over it together.”

“Thank you so much, Kurt!” Blaine hurries over and smacks a kiss on his cheek, “You're the best friend a boy could ask for.”

Kurt feels his cheeks heating up at the contact and ducks his head, “Yeah, yeah. Go on, go make that list, I have to finish with this homework anyway.”

Blaine nods and leaves the room. Kurt buries his face in his hands as soon as he leaves. He's going to _kill_ Wes and David.

**

“I got another reading,” Blaine says casually as they eat lunch together several days later. Kurt resists the urge to sigh loudly. “Since the other two didn't really tell me that much.”

“Didn't tell you that- Blaine, those other two readings were _so_ specific.”

“Yeah, but I still haven't found him, so clearly something's missing,” Kurt actually sighs this time, “Do you wanna hear the reading I got or not?”

Kurt nods reluctantly, “Yes, I want to hear it.”

Blaine breaks into a huge, excited grin, “Okay, so first I drew the Eight of Pentacles, which means that he has blue eyes. Then I drew the Seven of Wands, which means he has brown hair. Finally, I drew the Wheel of Fortune, which means that I've already met him.”

“Wow Blaine. That's...” he clears his throat, “That's definitely something.”

“I know right! I'm so close to finding him,” he rubs his hands together, “I brought the yearbook with me to help me look. Want to flip through it with me?”

“Sure,” Kurt shakes his head, “Why not.”

“Yay,” Blaine claps his hands together again, pulls the yearbook out of his bag and places it on the table between them, instantly flipping to the first page of their grade, “Okay, Nick and Jeff both have four letter names, but nothing else really matches up.”

“Yeah, and Kent matches the name part, but he's blonde and his eyes are brown; plus I'm pretty sure he wears basketball shorts on the weekends, so the fashion thing is out.”

Blaine nods, totally serious, “Yeah, and Flint has the brown hair blue eyes thing, and he likes fashion and is a pretty good singer, but the name doesn't fit.” He flips the page then grins, “Aw look, there's you,” he points to Kurt's picture, “You look so adorable in this picture.”

If Kurt hadn't eaten his bread roll already he would throw it at Blaine's head. “Yeah, I'm adorable,” he pinches the bridge of his nose, “Let's just keep looking, shall we?”

Blaine nods and starts trailing his fingers down the portraits. Kurt can already tell this is going to be a long lunch.

**

“Kurt!” Blaine calls after him in the hallway, “Kurt, wait up!”

Kurt waits, then gives Blaine his bitchiest face, “Let me guess, you got another reading from Wes and David.”

Blaine nods, “And you'll never guess what it said.”

“Oh, but can I please try?” he makes sure to sound as sarcastic as possible, and when Blaine nods he says, “He's taller than you, he likes musicals a lot, and his birthday is May 27.”

Blaine's jaw drops, “Wh- How did you know?!”

Kurt groans, “Oh my god. Blaine, they're messing with you.”

“What?”

“Come with me,” he takes Blaine's hand, too frustrated to even care that he's finally holding hands with the guy he's been crushing on for ages. He drags Blaine to the Senior commons, unsurprised to find Wes and David, tarot cards still out, giggling to each other. “You two!”

Their eyes widen and they quickly move to hide the cards, “Us? What? Hi,” David smiles, “We weren't doing anything.”

“Tell Blaine that you've been messing with him.”

Kurt glances back at Blaine, who looks like a kicked puppy, eyes wide and lips pouted.

“What are you talking about Kurt?” Wes asks, face going serious. Kurt scoffs.

“With your tarot thing. Tell Blaine the truth, that you've been making up meanings so that he thinks that I'm his soul mate.”

“We don't know what you mean,” Wes says, nose going up in the air. Kurt groans, and Blaine gasps.

“ _You_ ,” he breathes, and Kurt turns to look at him. Blaine is staring, lips slightly parted and eyes sparkling, “Taller than me. Blue eyes, brown hair. Amazing singing voice, likes musicals, flair for fashion. Goes to the same school as me, I already know him. May 27. Four letter name, starts with K, ends with T. _Kurt_.”

“Wait,” David says, “You didn't realize we were talking about Kurt?”

“I… not until right now, no,” Blaine still looks starstruck, like he's never seen Kurt before, “I- Wow. Kurt.”

“Yeah, hi,” Kurt ducks his head, feeling heat flood his cheeks.

“I can't believe it's been you this whole time. You've been right in front of my face and I didn't even notice.”

“What's happening right now?” Kurt hears Wes ask, but he doesn't care because Blaine is looking at him like he hung the moon and stars in the sky.

“And now?” he can't help but ask, chewing on his bottom lip as he waits for an answer.

He doesn't get one. Instead Blaine reaches a hand up to cup his jaw and pulls him into a soft, sweet kiss. Kurt's hands find Blaine's shoulders and presses them closer together, gently moving his lips against Blaine's.

“It worked,” Wes says as they separate, “I can't believe it actually worked.”

“What worked?” Blaine asks.

“Oh, nothing,” David says. Kurt turns around to glare at them, but then feels Blaine's arms wrapping around his waist and decides he has better things to do.

“Let's go back to your room,” Blaine says, “I think we need to talk.”

Kurt nods and let's Blaine lead him out of the room, turning to send one last glare Wes and David's way as they leave.

**

They've been kissing for five minutes when Kurt pulls away and says, “Blaine, I just need to clarify something.”

Blaine whines at the loss of his lips, “What?”

“You… you do know that those tarot card meanings were made up, right?” he asks, hands squeezing Blaine's shoulders, “Tarot cards don't tell you things about your soul mate.”

Blaine doesn't respond, just keeps staring down at Kurt's lips, “Huh?”

Kurt chuckles and shakes his head, “Oh,” he pulls Blaine back in, “Never mind.”


End file.
